Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic vaping and e-vaping devices.
Description of Related Art
E-vaping devices, also referred to herein as electronic vaping devices (EVDs) may be used by adult vapers for portable vaping. Flavored vapors within an e-vaping device may be used to deliver a flavor along with the vapor that may be produced by the e-vaping device. The flavored vapors may be delivered via a flavor system.
In some cases, a loss of flavoring in a flavored vapor from a flavor system may occur when the flavor system is exposed to a heat source. In some cases, a loss of flavoring in a flavored vapor may occur as a result of chemical reactions between the flavor system and vapors when the vapors are at a sufficiently high temperature.
Such a loss of flavoring from a flavoring system may reduce a sensory experience provided by an e-vaping device in which the flavoring system is included.